I am freaking 5 again
by andemoon
Summary: Sakura became an avenger thanks to the akatsuki*i luv u akatsuki*who kill naruto but gaara wants to kill sakura because she is the reason his best friend die that is naruto.The demon wolf that nobody nows that she has inside sent her back to time


I am freaking 5 again

Their was a sleepy girl with pink hair laying down on her bed until……**BEEPBEEPBEEP!!**The rosette girl growl and smash her alarm clock. She still didn't wake up until…she heard,"Sakura, are you wake already because I am leaving for a mission, breakfast is a ready on the table bye!."Sakura was still laying down until the words and the voice who said it sink in. She got out of bed really fast and went to the kitchen. She just stared at the breakfast that was on the table and started to cry but not for happiness instead was for fear of the voice she hear. She couldn't believe her aunt alive and made her breakfast but she couldn't...her aunt was dead. She died on a mission. She went to her room and thought maybe it was one of Naruto's pranks but he wouldn't go that far. When she arrived she looked in to the mirror and,"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"All the people that lived near her house jumped from their beds when they heard Sakura screaming, they started to cuss her out."Why does my body look like a 5 years old? What happen to my 18 year old body!."She said while walking back and forth._'I sent…you……….back in time,' oni okami(demon wolf) said. 'WHAT!! Are you kidding me?!,' she said screaming in her mind. 'Calm down let me explain what happen and why I sent you here.' 'You. Sent…me…back…in time,' she said. 'Shut up and let her explain it!!,' inner Sakura said._

* * *

Flashback

Their was a girl laying down on a bed. The rosette girl woke up and saw everything white and it smelled like medicine._ 'I am in the hospital but how did I get here, the last time I remember…NARUTO!!'_she thought. She sit up fast and look around. She was wearing a black short that came down to her knees and a white t-shirt. She found her headband on the table next to her bed. She grabbed it and tied it around her neck. She moved her feet to the side of her bed and touched the floor but when she touched it in that instinct the Hokage and Kazekage enter the room. She looked at Tsunade, she could see in her eyes sorrow and pain. She turned her head to look at Gaara and it scared her because she saw hatred. _'Why is he looking at me like that,'_she thought. Sakura ignored it and looked back at Tsunade. She asked," Where is Naruto? And how many days have I been asleep?" She saw that Tsunade wanted to cry but she tried not to cry and answer her," You been asleep for three days…….Sakura…when Naruto….found that youwere captured by the akatsuki…he went to get you…he didn't care if it was a trap…he wanted to save his best friend and his sister. I told him "no", but we found one of the akatsuki bases and so we send all of rookie 9 and Gai's team and Temari, Kankuro to get you. He plead me to let him go with all of them and so I did. It broke my heart seeing him like that because he was suffering that you weren't by his side. All the sorrow, pain and hatred that he had in his eyes, he wasn't acting like the old Naruto we knew, this Naruto was cold and distance. When they arrived at the akatsuki base. They were already waiting for them." Tsunade said.

She breathed it a littler bit in and out, and so she startd to explain it again," After a month they arrive to Konaha they weren't that badly injured thanks to Ino, Hinata for healing their wounds. They wet to my office and when they got their they lay you and Naruto down on the floor. I run to check on you and him but you were unconsciously and him…was…dead. -Sakura started to cry but she keep on listing on what Tsunade-shishou said- Shikamaru said that all of them fight until they didn't have enough chakra. The akatsuki make a deal that if Naruto comes quietly with them they will give you and they will let the others live. He saw that Naruto to was thinking on the offer. So he accept the deal. One of the akatsuki member went to the base and got you out and put you down on the ground so everybody could see but you were still unconsciously. Naruto saw you and went by your side. He lift you and sit you on his lap. Everyone just watch how Naruto hug you and cry but for happiness that you were okay. Before he lay you down he kiss your forehead and say something to your ear and left. After that they carry you into a cave and decided that some people will stay with you and others will try to get Naruto back. The ones who stay with you were Hinata, Ten Ten, Temari, Ino and all they boys went after Naruto. They went where everything happen but the base wasn't their and they thought it was an illusion. Neji used his byakugan and saw that the akatsuki weren't that far from were they are. When they got their they couldn't find them but they could feel their chakra. They keep looking for him 4 days stray but later they found him laying down in a cave that never saw it was their until know. Shikamaru check his pulse but he didn't found it. So they went to get the girls, you and return home." Tsunade waited the information sink in and for the reaction of her daughter and apprentice.

Sakura thought _'Naruto is dead he can't but somehow I knew from the very beginning that he was dead, NO, they must be lying right.'_Sakura said," No you must be lying!" her hands pass through her hair while repeating to words and she cry more. The fifth Hokage said," Its true Sakura. We have already burial him." The rosette girl put her right hand in front of her chest, she did hand sing and appear in front of the gates of the cemetery. The pink hair girl open the gate and went to look for Naruto's grave. She found it thanks to the flowers that were new and so she went to the grave. When she got their feel a drop of water on her on her forehead. She look up and another drop of water fell on her forehead. Its about to star to rain. Sakura look back down where the stone was and read it:

Uzumaki Naruto

1992-2010

Here lies our best friend and a great person who always was their for his friends and his village. Rest in peace and watch over our village up in heaven.

Sakura fall down on her knees in front of the grave and just stared at it while crying a lot of her lost best friend and brother to her. The rosette girl clench her hands into a fist. It stared to rain and it wet the poor pink haired girl. For a while Sakura has been sit down and she has a lot of thinking in her mind of what to do know. She has lost the person who makes her happy and the reason for living. He was the one who got her out of the darkness into the light, when Sasuke left and when her sister, aunt, and uncle die but she knew she still have Kakashi, Tsunade, and all her friends. She said crying to Naruto's grave," The earth is crying for you Naruto because it lost a great warrior and who is the only person who can make people happy with just a smile and can bring peace to this world." Sakura hear footsteps to her left but she didn't bother to look who it was, she didn't even care who it was.

When they got near to the broken pink hair girl. One of them said," Sakura, the council, the Kazekage, and I have decided to kill you because -Gaara cut off Tsunade and give a hatred look at Sakura while he said," You contain the eight-tail oni okami(demon wolf)." Sakura eyes wide it when she hear that. She turn her head and look up at him to meet his eyes and narrow her eyes," How did you found out about oni okami? And that's why you want to kill me." Gaara hissed when he said this," Fifth Hokage can you leave please I can handle this" Tsunade hesitated to leave but she did leave.She knew that Gaara wont kill her even do he wanted to kill her himself because she was reason he lost his only best friend and someone was watching them and he will stop him if Gaara try to harm her.

After Tsunade left Gaara give Sakura a death glare and they stay quite for a while until Gaara clench his teeth," On the same day they brought you, Shuzine-san found a document in the hokage library and she saw a seal the only the Hokage could open the document so she took it to Tsunade-sama. When she send you to the hospital, she went to the hospital a littler later and forgot the document on the desk. One member of the council came to the office and saw the document. I arrive the second day when they have a meeting so I have to attended it. That's how they found out and decided to kill you." She was shock and confused," what do you mean _THEY_?" He knew what she meant by _they_, so he just answer simple to her," I knew already." She was more shock then before. She hasn't stand up from her spot since they came. He saw that she was shock and smirk at her reactions. Sakura shudder when she ask," H-How di-d y-you fi-nd ou-t? h-how lon-g di-d yo-u know?" His smirk banish and respond with hatred," Your nee-san told me when you and your family went to Suna for a mission. We met on the park, when she was 6 years old." She was more shock no beyond shock." For that long you knew but why didn't you tell to somebody about this before?" She said. He just respond," It wasn't me who suppose to tell your friends it was you." Sakura look at the ground and said," Oh…know I get it that's why you never let me come close to you because of what my nee-san told you about me about my past" He didn't say anything or not even shock from her words because it was true of what was she saying.

Moments later she stood up but still looking at the ground. Gaara just stared at her waiting for her to do something like run away for her life or something. When Sakura lock eyes with Gaara. He was shock of what he saw in her eyes. She still had emerald eyes but they have five semicircular lines. Each one had a color that represented an element. The top line was gray for metal, the one to the left side was brown for earth, little down to the left their was one blue for water, little next to the right their was white for wind, last one on the right that was on top of to the white one their was red for fire.

The shock the Gaara have was gone as it came. In a instant her eyes turn dark brown copying Haku's eyes. Then again Gaara was shock when he saw this but he composure himself by given her a death glare, trying to show her that he was not surprised by her actions, but he fail cause Sakura chuckled a little bit. Then Sakura voice sounded cold when she said this," I wont let you kill me not until I have my revenge. They will pay for killing Narutonii-san" with that said. She did a hand sing with one hand, so the raining that was surroundhim in the ground turn into ice and lunged at his hands and legs. He didn't have time to dodged. As the lunged at him they turn into ice chains. The chains pull him into the groundso that his knees where touching the ground. Before she left, she said," I always try to be your friend but you never accepted me. Ever since then I wonder why I did to you for not to accepting me but know I know why it was my nee-san who did this…"with that she disappeared leaving behind blue rose petals. Gaara was struggling to free himself, so that he could go after her but fail and so he stop struggling. He was calm _'Sakura you are so stupid! You were the one who cause Naruto death but I will be the one killing you' _and wet cause of the rain but he was smirking because he could kill her himself know that she is a missing-nin. Gaara thought. His smirk bashes when a person jump from a tree not for from were he was.

The person was wet too with silver hair and his left eye was cover with the leaf headband and had a mask covering his mouth up to his nose. Only the right eye was visible. The name of the silver hair man was Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi said," Hello Kazekage do you need a hand." Gaara just nodded his head. While Kakashi free him, he thought _'Why didn't he stop her isn't he her sensei? Oh well why do I care at least he didn't he stop her now I can kill her.'_When Kakashi finish freeing Gaara and ANBU squad went were they were. One of them had a bear mask, the second one had dog mask and the third had a fox mask. The dog mask said," Is everything alright? Where is Haruno Sakura?"" Everything is fine but she…escaped" Kakashi said. The bear mask said," We are going to go to inform to the Hokage about this." Gaara and Kakashi nodded. After the ANBU disappeared, Gaara and Kakashi went walking in the rain. While Kakashi was walking he was in big thought, _'Now team 7 is destroy. I have lost my team and family. One had die, the other two are now avengers and Sai and Yamato are on a long mission that I don't even know when they are coming back home. Naruto you die for good thing by saving your comrade and the same time bad because you were the only one who keep this team together and courage us to keep living ahead, keep trying to bring Sasuke so that the hold team is together.' _All of them didn't notice that Sakura was on a tree watching everything that happen between them. Well she was mastering her chakra and was 250ft way from them. She can only see them that far is thanks to her kekkei genkai. _'Kakashi-sensei you were their sense I arrive to the cemetery and the one who put those flowers on Naruto graveyard but I wonder why didn't you stop me or went after me but I am thankful that he didn't cause I might end up fighting him.'_Sakura thought and with that she started to jump from branch to branch.

After few days that Sakura became a missing-nin, Orochimaru found out that Naruto was dead and Sakura left the village. So he was planning on how to destroy Konoha, now that they lost two of their best ninja. During the few days Sakura kept on running until she got to the bored of Konoha but she did some stops on the way cause she run ber foot. Until Sakura was outside the bored of Konoha she was on the road running straight until she saw a restaurant. She remember that Naruto told her about it when he went on a mission with Gai's team that the suppose to stop a Kuroshi family. She was in front of the door and so she slide the door to rebel an old women, man and teenager boy. The three persons inside the house look at the door to see a girl with pink hair and that she had a headband of the hidden leaf village symbol cross on her neck and her close were dirty.

The old woman name is Sansha. She had white hair,brown eyes, was wearing a light brown dress and a light purple opran tied in her waist, brown sandals. The man name is Karashi. He had light brown tied into a ponytail, light brown eyes and was wearing a black pants, a green t-shirt and black ninja sandals. The teen boy name is Ranmaru. He had light purple hair, purple eyes, was wearing dark blue short, black sleeves shirt, and black ninja sandals.

Sakura step inside the restaurant and ask," Can someone please give me some water?" as she said that she faint it because she was tired of running. As she fell Ranmaru run to catch her before Sakura hit the grown.

Later at night, the pink haired girl wake up on a soft bed. She sit down on the bed an look that she was wearing other cloths and was looking around wondering where she was but then she remember what happen before everything turn dark. two people enter to the room were their was a pink haired girl. She said," What is your name sweetie?"" My name is …Haruno Sakura. Thank you for the cloths and for taking care of me but I have to leave before I cause more problems" she said vowing. As she finish that she get out of bed but the old lady went to push her to sit down on the bed. The old lady said," You aren't causing any problems." Sakura look shock when said that but then she thought that she didn't know that she was a missing-nin. Sakura said," No, I will get you in trouble because I am a missing-nin. They ninja hunters might think that you know where am I and might torture you to get the in formation." Ranmaru said," Don't worry we are going to be fine. Your are Naruto's teammate aren't you?" Sakura look down to the ground and said," I was his teammate but how did you know about me and can I know your names?" Sansha said," How rude of us we haven't tell you our names. Well I am Sansha and this is my son Ranmaru and my other son name Karashi is but he is preparing something for all of us to eat. I am going to prepare the table and we will be waiting for you Sakura-chan. Come on Ranmaru." She flinch when she call her like that but after they left she was thinking on where to go know. After she came to the dining room, they started to eat in silence. Sansha said smiling," So Sakura how is Naruto doing? Why did you leave your village?" She look down on her plate of food and said in a sad tone," Naruto is death." , gasp were heared and were in really in shock hearing this news. Sansha said," h-how did he die?" Sakura was still looking down but this time crying and said," He sacrifice his life for me instead and I will revenge for thus who kill Naruto." Moments later they try to comfort her but they didn't succeed. Sakura stand up from the table and vow to them," Thank you for everything that you have done for me. How can I pay you back?" Karashi said," You don't have to do nothing. We are glad to help one of friends teammate and our friend too." Sakura look up surprise. She said," Thank you for everytinhg but i most leave." The old lady stood up and walk to Sakura side. She hugger," Be careful Sakura be sure of what decision you are taking."

* * *

well i hope that all of you like it. _SORRY _about the flashback and for my writing is REALLY BAD!! OH before i forget oh get i all ready did ne, just kidding well is not the end get.

_PLEASE!! REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO SEE IF PEOPLE LIKE IT OR NOT. YOU JUST HAVE TO TELL ME_

P.S HI!! cris!!


End file.
